Undulating Horizons
by Aria Breuer
Summary: One of two massive poem collections, paying homage to the PC game "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic". This poem collections focuses on the landscapes and locations, that Revan, or my playable character Aaron Klann, experienced on his journey through the game. These are all acrostic poems in this collection. (Written in 2011.) No slash.
1. Endar Spire

**Undulating Horizons**

 **By Aria Breuer**

 **Disclaimers:** All material from _Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic_ game belongs to Lucas Arts and Bioware Corp. All original material, not found in this game, belongs to the author of this fan fiction poem.

* * *

Even though I am a movie buff and a writer's buff, I am also into playing games on a PC computer. My favorite games, so far, have been _Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic_ (this game has a good storyline, characters, places, and quests on a grand, epic scale) and _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_ 2002 PC game (I managed to complete it all the way through after the second full time around).

This is a collection of location acrostic poems from the first _Knights of the Old Republic_ PC game. I can admit this first poem confused me more than once, but hopefully I have the first five minutes of gameplay right. Since the first thread of original storyline follows Revan as a man on the path of the light side, I have decided to follow this perspective throughout this whole acrostic poem collection. I will also use the name I decided and thought up for the duration of the whole game: Aaron Klann.

* * *

 **E** ndless tie-fighters and the Sith advance

 **N** otched between Taris and the Quarantine below

 **D** aring is the Republic, disarrayed by a battle stance.

 **A** mnesiac is Aaron Klann, yet he has grown

 **R** ighteous and brave; he is tested to the last.

 **S** trike down Sith soldiers and Dark Jedi stowed.

 **P** iled up corpses, no one has carried out the task.

 **I** llnesses spread, while Bastila Shan is taken prisoner, a rogue.

 **R** uthless to find the Dark Jedi, Aaron's now lost Trask.

 **E** scape pods crashed; Carth Onasi flees with Aaron before the ship explodes.


	2. Taris

This is actually the first acrostic poem I managed to rhyme, yet this is also the first poem in the collection I have wrote. For anyone who is a gamer and is obsessed with the "Star Wars" universe, then this poem will sound very familiar to you. I will inform you, the readers and gamers, the last time I played _Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic_ , it took me roughly seven to eight hours to get out of Taris and onto Davik's flagship or smuggler's ship called the Ebon Hawk (this ship will remind you of the Millennium Falcon in "Star Wars" Episodes IV, V, and VI). I also noticed a typo I made in the first line: "Telosians" instead is "Tarisians", which I'm glad I finally corrected. Sorry for the mess-up.

* * *

 **T** arisians wait for the quarantine to stop

 **A** sk anyone in the cantinas for a drink or some advice

 **R** escuing Bastila from the swoop gangs will mop

 **I** ntentions uplifted, now time has come to entice

 **S** ith at their base, while Davik's ship has never flopped


	3. Upper City

So you, readers, are aware, this is the top level of the city in the world called Taris.

* * *

 **U** p near the atmosphere, where the sky is clear

 **P** leasing to eyes, with swoop bikes they steer

 **P** leasant are Tarisians who work for wealth

 **E** legant is the sunrise, while duelists use their stealth

 **R** isking everything for information on Bastila and Lower City's fray

 **C** lose are the Sith watched by Aaron, who has not yet strayed

 **I** ntuition is his best tactic, with Carth at his side

 **T** aris' Upper City may be a grand place to live for a time

 **Y** et as the Quarantine ensues, so are Carth and Aaron's strategy set in tune


	4. Lower City

This is the second level of the city on the world called Taris, and is exactly as the title of this acrostic poem is called, as well as in the "Star Wars" PC/Video game.

* * *

 **L** ower than Upper City, Taris – filled with swoop racers

 **O** dd yet ordinary are the two gangs, one guarded by tasers

 **W** elcome fewer strangers, since the Quarantine began

 **E** choes from the dead can be found in grains of sand

 **R** ighteous were the Hidden Beks, as Gadon Thek ruled them over

 **C** oincidently, Brejik went after the Black Vulkars; he claimed himself a hoarder

 **I** ronically, turn of events changed the perception with Aaron's arrival

 **T** icked off was Brejik when Bastila freed herself, there wasn't a smile

 **Y** et Brejik fought Bastila and Aaron until his last breath, which was a task


	5. Undercity

Welcome to the ground level of the city on the world called Taris.

* * *

 **U** ncovered by lust, the Rakghouls infested with a disease

 **N** one were able to survive, the Outcasts did tell

 **D** espite the darkness and shadows, villages survived with all means

 **E** very stream underground wasn't lost in a deep-casted spell

 **R** ookie now was Aaron Klann as he followed

 **C** arth and Mission throughout the Undercity, outside one village

 **I** ngenuity excelled beyond the three's recognition, or so they swallowed

 **T** ough strength and courage, saving as many as they could in a fierce pillage

 **Y** onder was the distance, but not so far away was the sewers; they had not missed it


	6. Sewers and Rancor Room

This isn't the best place to be inside, but it was a location in the game.

* * *

 **S** alvage amongst the dead could easily be found.

 **E** choes were too ghastly, enough to make a sound.

 **W** hispers amongst the Gomorreans and Rakghouls were heard

 **E** arnest to get out of the sewers, Aaron missed a few turns.

 **R** uthless were the alien pig Gomorreans, armored with might.

 **S** ensitive to the beating light, Zaalbar the Wookie was saved

 **A** nger thrust into the Wookie's heart; no prison could hold him this day.

 **N** ot for a second did Mission avoid thanking Aaron and Carth for their deed.

 **D** espite all circumstances, Aaron agreed to Zaalbar's life debt with ease.

 **R** escuing Bastila was still on, as was the deal Mission had agreed.

 **A** aron asked about the room with the fully-grown Rancor inside.

 **N** o longer in chains, Zaalbar journeyed with Mission and Aaron the rest of the way.

 **C** arth returned to their hidden base; too much was on his mind.

 **O** nwards the three traveled past the force field to the Upper Sewers, where they could not stray.

 **R** eaching the Rancor's large room wouldn't be an easy task, for once they made it to the door

 **R** aging in might was the beast with claws, sharp teeth, and brown skin;

 **O** nly Mission's stealth could save the day now. While she cringed

 **O** ver the task, Mission carried it nonetheless; the others found no remorse

 **M** uch after the Rancor's death. Aaron found some pity for the creature, without being singed.


	7. Vulkar Base

Here is the battle-ready base of the Black Vulkars, another location of the PC/Video game titled "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic".

* * *

 **V** ulkars at large, yet Aaron knew what to do.

 **U** nder dire circumstances, a waitress had now been freed.

 **L** ight side was growing stronger for Aaron; he saw it through.

 **K** nowledge and wisdom led him to the garage, for that was foreseen.

 **A** aron was fortunate to receive the prototype accelerator for the swoop bike,

 **R** ight after the battle with an alien Twi'lek, Kandon Ark was fought and won.

 **B** y the time Aaron, Mission, and Zaalbar defeated a patrol droid with full might,

 **A** stounded to find 2000 credits, some weapons, supplies, and a new bond

 **S** hown between Aaron and his companions, for victory had been certain.

 **E** arnest was Aaron to free Bastila, for leaving the Vulkar Base would not have its curtain.


	8. Bek Base

Welcome to the Hidden Bek Base in Lower City, Taris.

* * *

 **B** eks were treated as such with dignity and respect.

 **E** very eye watched Aaron and his companions with suspicion and pride.

 **K** ept to promises, Aaron Klann and Gadon Thek made sure they were met.

 **B** ack was Aaron with the Swoop Accelerator, yet Gadon returned the favor in time.

 **A** sk around where Aaron was sent off to next, the question remained clear.

 **S** ure enough, the swoop race began the morning afterwards and Aaron's bike steered

 **E** ast to victory, where Bastila was saved and Brejik was slain.


	9. Sith Base

I finally made it to this part in the game! Anyway, here is the next location at Upper City, Taris: the Sith Base.

* * *

 **S** neaking inside the base was not an easy task.

 **I** nside this base stood dozens of Sith and their powerful droids.

 **T** ogether with utility droid T3-M4, the entrance's security was hacked.

 **H** eist was performed to grab the Taris Launch Codes, while picking up some toys.

 **B** y the time Aaron, Bastila, and T3-M4 made it inside the Governor's Chambers,

 **A** stounded, the Sith Governor fought his hardest against the trio.

 **S** urprise by Bastila took down this governor, before Aaron found the codes in a spiel.

 **E** verything was set. The last thing to do was meet the mercenary Canderous Ordo; sooner than later.


	10. Davik's Estate

This is the last location on Taris: Davik's Estate. For those who haven't played the "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic" PC and/or Video game, I will give you the readers a hint on the next planet and its locations: this agricultural world also has a Jedi Council, apart from the world called Coruscant.

* * *

 **D** avik Kang, the leader of the Exchange, is not a tolerable man.

 **A** s it happens, he's done smuggling, extortion, and slavery at his best.

 **V** elocity and pride keep his guests at bay; that is, unless they are banned.

 **I** ngenuity brought Aaron, Canderous, and Bastila to Davik's Estate for less.

 **K** ept to a deal, the three sought out

 **S** ources to Davik's ship, no doubt it would become their prize.

 **E** ven as they fended off Davik's men, they weren't finished yet. Aaron was their scout,

 **S** o he hacked into the computer's systems; he opened the hanger door in good time.

 **T** here was one last part they did not expect: Davik Kang and Calo Nord were prepared,

 **A** rmored with swords and blasters, yet it wasn't enough to scare

 **T** he three when they fought the pair. It was unknown what happened to Calo, but Davik lost the fight.

 **E** very chance Aaron had he gained, as he and his friends climbed aboard the Ebon Hawk. While the Sith bombarded Taris, the flagship took flight.


	11. Dantooine

A new planet and new locations for this collection of poems!

This is one of my favorite planets in the PC game. Read on and you, the readers, will understand why I like this planet, after leaving behind the cataclysmic events on the world called Taris.

Enjoy reading this acrostic poem in this next part of the collection.

* * *

 **D** antooine: a planet where Jedi live in harmony and peace.

 **A** gricultural is the main resource for farmers who dwell on this world's surface.

 **N** ever mind the Mandalorian raiders, who only want the cultures and lifestyles to cease.

 **T** hose dreaded mercs care about greed and brute force… such thoughts are yet worthless.

 **O** n the lush and fertile regions, creatures like kath hounds and Iriad roam the lands.

 **O** ver many fields, these beasts come together in large and small bands.

 **I** n so short a time, the destruction of Taris reaches Jedi and farmers' ears.

 **N** one could conceive of the idea, yet few Jedi come to tears.

 **E** bon Hawk breaches the planet's atmosphere, for Bastila foresaw Aaron's new career.


	12. Jedi Enclave

All right, I can admit the previous acrostic poem was setting you, the readers, up for this poem. This is where I have become and I still am excited about this part of the PC/Video game. It is also an important part of the game, but I'm sure you the readers will now have a better understanding of why I like the planet Dantooine and its locations.

* * *

 **J** ust after the Ebon Hawk lands in the docking bay,

 **E** very watchful eye turns to Aaron Klann, Bastila Shan, and Carth Onasi.

 **D** awned on Bastila to tell the Jedi Masters the recent events, for which she will say

 **I** nside the Council Chambers, where four Masters await this classy

 **E** nsign, but the scout Aaron has to take on a new assignment and mission.

 **N** ow a shared dream occurs between Aaron and Bastila, the Jedi Masters must soon decide.

 **C** louded by a vision of an ancient device, hidden somewhere on the surface of Dantooine.

 **L** uck strives forward for Aaron as he accepts his fate as a Jedi.

 **A** s the weeks pass by, Aaron becomes an Apprentice, spent to lean

 **V** ery much on the Force as his power and stronghold for wisdom, yet

 **E** go is not in Aaron's mind; he must pass the trials to reach the rank of Padawan. His time on this world has not been spent.


	13. Courtyard

I decided to write an acrostic poem on the Jedi Courtyard first, before I wrote one on the Grove. Don't worry. I'll reach the Grove and the Matale Grounds in the PC game. There were some tasks starting up at the Courtyard that I felt were important and needed to be said here.

* * *

 **C** ourtyard was the place for Aaron Klann to begin his new mission.

 **O** utside in the lush plains, Dantooine could sanction.

 **U** nder esteem, Aaron would meet Nemo, another Jedi that saw valor and honor

 **R** ight when Aaron was still an apprentice. Aaron said goodbye to Nemo and sundered.

 **T** hen he met Jon the farmer, who explained the situation with the Mandalorian raiders, which stayed

 **Y** onder, yet Elise Montage meanwhile missed her droid companion; there was much at stake.

 **A** aron could not deny both quests; so he took them on nonetheless, only to

 **R** id himself, politely, of Adum Larp the Merchant, who had a set of maps that proved good use.

 **D** antooine may have been fertile, but the kath hounds and Iriad weren't pleasant to settle.


	14. Grove

This acrostic poem and the next one are out-of-order from the PC game. In the game, the Matale Grounds is the next location the player has to pass through, before he or she reaches the Grove. I decided to write an acrostic on the Grove first and the Matale Grounds next, according to the events of the game and not because of location.

* * *

 **G** reen was the Ancient Grove, yet Juhani tainted it.

 **R** ound the bend, past the bridge, a murder case was decided.

 **O** ver the hills, the Mandalorian raiders were defeated, unlit.

 **V** eered back to the light was Juhani, Aaron was careful and minded

 **E** go tolerance; he soon gained the title Padawan and joined the ranks of the Jedi.


	15. Matale Grounds

**M** eandering through the plains, Aaron and his friends succeed in a fight.

 **A** hlan Matale, convinced the Sandrals kidnapped his son, offers with might

 **T** hat his son Shen is found; in return, Ahlan offers

 **A** aron 1000 credits, but whether Aaron takes the credits is what will topper.

 **L** uckless opportunity strikes at Aaron, Bastila, and Carth, upon seeing a dead settler.

 **E** ither way, Aaron finds the settler is Nurik Sandral's son Casus, who wasn't better.

 **G** rounded, Aaron decides to take action. He and the others ready themselves as

 **R** ight around the corner, kath hounds and horned kath hounds strike. Casus the lad,

 **O** ver the edge, did not see his fate coming. Aaron, beginning his search for the ancient ruins,

 **U** nder reasons compiled, took on the mission of the Matale-Sandral feud that strewn

 **N** ot good conditions. Whatever the stakes or cost this feud brought,

 **D** ecisions were made for Aaron. He was convinced, despite being taught,

 **S** eek out the Sandral estate and deliver the message, datapad, and hopes for less retaliation between the two families.


	16. Sandral Grounds

This acrostic poem and the next one are meant to run simultaneously in the game. This is the first part, obviously titled the "Sandral Grounds", while the second part is titled the "Sandral Estate". You, the readers, will know why after you have read both poems.

* * *

 **S** hen and Rahasia nearly escaped Nurik's estate and grounds.

 **A** hlan, on the other hand, had his own reasons to abound.

 **N** urik, despite his best wishes, could not convince Rahasia to come back.

 **D** uring this time, Shen fought with his words against his own father's wishes.

 **R** ahasia and Shen ran off to the Jedi Enclave; they did not whack

 **A** hlan or Nurik, but bravely did the right thing; it was better in this last-minute mission.

 **L** astly was how Ahlan and Nurik would vow to tell the Council of Aaron's dealing.

 **G** rated was now Aaron's task to seek out the cave; it was a task worth seeking.

 **R** ight before his arrival, Aaron met Elise Montagne's personal droid.

 **O** ut of reluctance, the droid did not want to be toyed.

 **U** nder his own reasons, the droid asked Aaron to terminate him.

 **N** ot willing to accept the fact Elise would avoid real people, he obliged and singed

 **D** roid from all responses, for he then let Elise recover from a dreadful shock.

 **S** oon afterwards, Aaron advanced to the cave, where lightsaber crystals were in stock.


	17. Sandral Estate

This the second part of the Sandral Grounds/Sandral Estate section of the game. Here is a more in-depth look at what happened between Ahlan Matale's son, Shen, and Nurik Sandral's daughter, Rahasia.

* * *

 **S** andral family missed their son and sibling Casus a lot.

 **A** aron returned Casus' diary to Nurik, for there wasn't much to crop.

 **N** urik, mad with grief, ended the conversation tough.

 **D** uring the time Aaron, Bastila, and Carth waited in the entrance room, they knew they had seen enough.

 **R** ahasia, Nurik's daughter, told Aaron a different story about the families' feud.

 **A** aron learned Rahasia was in love with Shen and spewed

 **L** ittle to keep this a secret from Rahasia's father; Aaron was to free Shen from a cell.

 **E** scape for Shen would not be easy, yet Aaron could not risk metal

 **S** entry droids blocking his path; they were destroyed in a few minutes.

 **T** ime was at hand, for Shen and Rahasia would have to leave the estate. They seized it

 **A** fter much convincing from Aaron, who helped freed their passage. For soon,

 **T** here would be a confrontation outside between Ahlan and Nurik, who would lose

 **E** very chance of keeping Shen and Rahasia; the two lovers would have to escape, before this fateful meeting took place.


	18. Crystal Cave

This is one of my favorite locations on Dantooine.

* * *

 **C** loistered in areas are stalactites and stalagmites, amidst

 **R** oving kinraths – spider-like creatures – who love to cringe

 **Y** oung Jedi whose powers are far greater and outwit the best.

 **S** ince Aaron and Bastila's arrival, the kinrath and their hive have proved to rest.

 **T** aking out kinraths was not too large of a battle to win.

 **A** aron gained more experience here than there is to list.

 **L** ess is taken out by the kinraths, more gained for Aaron by the crystals in stock.

 **C** rystals such as Rubat and Bondar, without a shock;

 **A** vid are the colors blue, yellow, and red, for these formed over the years.

 **V** eered with purpose, Aaron can now upgrade his green lightsaber without tears.

 **E** ager is he to find the Ancient Ruins with zeal, for in a moment all is reconciled.


	19. Ruins

Here is another location that is my favorite in the PC/Video game. The reason I like this location so much is mainly because of the music and the very nature of the Ancient Ruins. Yes, in this level of game play, there are two sets of puzzles that need to be complete before the important piece, which sets off the rest of the events in the game, is revealed. While this is short, this acrostic poem does a good job telling the events that go on in these ruins on Dantooine.

* * *

 **R** uined; it was created by the Builders, who have long since passed.

 **U** sed by the Builders, the Guardians preserved nature; they weren't very fast.

 **I** nside a room, three life cycles told; in another room, three death cycles bound.

 **N** onetheless, Aaron Klann completed the puzzles. He entered the last room and found

 **S** tar Chart #1, which was the first map to the Star Forge: an ancient device with powerful means and a mysterious, dark lore.


	20. Yavin Space Station

I will let you the readers know ahead of time that this location is important as the game advances through the story. There are important items and lightsaber upgrades that need to be bought here, before continuing onwards. The first time I came here, it was after I found the first Star Map on Dantooine. The second time was after I found the third Star Map (I won't say which world yet, but I will give a clue to the third planet after the second Star Map has been found). The third time was when the fifth Star Map was found.

This location was first in the PC game, but now it can be downloaded for the Xbox version as well. This location is also a mini-story, compared with the rest of the game play. Now, here is the clue for the next location: there was a Skywalker born in this world, and his son grew up here with his uncle and aunt with a surname Lars.

* * *

 **Y** earning for an item was not cheap on Yavin Space Station.

 **A** s for Suvam Tan, a Merchant and Inventor, he wasn't one for nations.

 **V** ery far from the light; the Trandoshans would stay

 **I** nside Yavin's Space Station; there was someone who could say

 **N** ot ask them to keep their business with Suvam much longer, which was Aaron's plan.

 **S** uvam needed to keep his store running, and needed credits so badly. He could not ban

 **P** azaak from this station, for there was no one around to play him a hand or two.

 **A** aron could not gamble; even he had too much to do. He left the first time, but did not rule

 **C** raftiness over skills and stealth, and so after the third Star Map was found

 **E** arnest to return to Yavin Space Station was Aaron, to see what items Suvam had bound.

 **S** tern were the Trandoshans the first time they encountered Aaron, for they warned

 **T** he Inventor and Merchant Suvam of their return; as they left, they scorned.

 **A** aron bought little, but sold much to Suvam. The Padawan knew he could wait another

 **T** urn for what he was in need of to upgrade his lightsaber. Upon finding the fifth Star Map, Aaron smothered

 **I** ndecent, seven Trandoshans with his skills in a fierce fight; by then, Suvam bartered

 **O** ver the two lightsaber upgrades that Aaron desperately needed against Malak's starter

 **N** uisance and wrath across the galaxy, for the _Heart of the Guardian_ or the _Mantle of the Force_ was the only choice left to push Aaron's lightsaber to the maxi.


	21. Tatooine

This is only my favorite location because of Anakin Skywalker and his son, Luke Skywalker. Also, I chose this planet and its locations next because it is also one that I am familiar with from the film saga. The next planet and its locations are also what I am familiar with, not just in game play but in the films as well. Also, this is one of four planets the player has to explore in the game to find the next Star Map.

* * *

 **T** atooine: once a lush world, fertile with greenery.

 **A** cting now as a desert, where there is not much scenery.

 **T** o the majority, Tatooine is not a habitable sight to live and grow farms.

 **O** thers would think differently, for they are used to the sun and starve.

 **O** ften, moisture farms are found scattered throughout the Dune Sea.

 **I** ndoors are swoop races, hunters, and bounties in need of a fee.

 **N** ot long after they leave Yavin Space Station, Aaron and Bastila receive the same vision.

 **E** ager to set out to find the next Star Map, Aaron leaves the Ebon Hawk on good intention.


	22. Docking Bay

This location is only important to the game's storyline because of the gizka, which are small, friendly alien creatures with yellow-orange skin. There is a way to get the gizka off the Ebon Hawk, but I won't reveal that until later in this poem collection, which won't be until after this section is complete and after the completion of the next section.

* * *

 **D** ocking on Tatooine was a small task, handled with care.

 **O** nly sheer luck and a small bargain was settled, without the spare.

 **C** zerka Corporation asked for 100 credits from Aaron to pay for the docking fee.

 **K** indly, Aaron gave the Czerka Dock Officer the credits, while learning about the history of Tatooine.

 **I** nstinctively, the Dock Officer was curious about Aaron and asked him questions in return.

 **N** othing was brought up about the next Star Map, for Aaron avoided being stern.

 **G** ood fortune did the Dock Officer mention to Aaron diggers out in the Dune Sea.

 **B** efore Aaron and his friends left the Docking Bay, they were stopped by a worker, see?

 **A** ssumption was made by the Czerka worker that Aaron bought a crate of Gizka, now aboard the Ebon Hawk.

 **Y** et there wasn't anything Aaron could do about the Gizka. He knew they could multiply, which was quite the shock.


	23. Anchorhead

**A** nchorhead spaceport: the place where Jawas and hunters can be found.

 **N** ot many visit the hunting lodge, but the swoop racers make quite the sounds.

 **C** zerka Corporation runs Anchorhead, and also hands out hunting licenses for an expensive fee.

 **H** unters have to be good at their kills, in order to receive pay from Fazza inside his lodge.

 **O** verall, Aaron learned what happened to Mission's brother Griff and Bastila's mother Helena, while on Tatooine.

 **R** ight away, Aaron also learned more about Canderous, upon which a fight would ensue out on the Dune Sea. This would not be easy to dodge.

 **H** K-47 soon joined Aaron's party, upon which Aaron and his companions bought the droid from a Droid Shop within the same spaceport.

 **E** arnestness by Aaron was easy to come by. After speaking with Iziz, a Jawa leader, Aaron stopped HK-47 from making a swift retort.

 **A** s soon as the three tiers in the swoop races were complete, Aaron soon set out.

 **D** une Sea was the next stop, for Aaron knew he would have to confront the Sand People and set Griff free. This wouldn't be sound.


	24. Dune Sea

**D** unes and sandy shores was this airy, dry terrain.

 **U** nder massive heat from the binary suns, there wasn't much to complain.

 **N** onetheless, Aaron faced battles against Sand People and desert wraids.

 **E** ast would be Aaron's direction, for he was taking the advice of the Jawa leader, Iziz.

 **S** cattered and in groups were the Sand People, for they knew how to stay.

 **E** ager to seek lands the Sand People kept sacred, yet Aaron was on a mission.

 **A** sking would be difficult, for once past the entrance, the Sand People proved hard to move.


	25. Sand People Territory

**S** and People were also called Tusken Raiders out on Tatooine.

 **A** stonished already? Aaron wasn't one to complain, for he survived battles against Sand People Guards on the Dune Sea.

 **N** ot that anyone was complaining, for Aaron Klann and all non-droid party members had to suit up in Sand People robes.

 **D** uring such a dilemma, the heat from the sun felt more like a stove.

 **P** unished were trespassers who entered Sand People Territory on foot.

 **E** lsewhere was not the best time to be, for Aaron and his party knew where things stood.

 **O** ut in the Sand People Territory, Aaron and his party crossed the sandy hills in time.

 **P** leasantly, the Banthas and Sand People warriors did not mind.

 **L** ast thing Aaron needed right now was the mines, which had been planted throughout this land.

 **E** astwards was where the Eastern Dune Sea was located, but Aaron and his friends could not enter this territory yet.

 **T** hrough and past Banthas Aaron and his party traveled, for the sand

 **E** els through Aaron and his party's shoes, as well as droid parts; the binary suns hadn't set.

 **R** ight upon arriving at the entrance to the enclave, past the gun turrets,

 **R** obes were still necessary, for Aaron and his party were still outside the enclave. Now accompanied by their droid surrogates,

 **I** nwardly, HK-47 wanted to blast some organic meatbags, after being treated poorly.

 **T** hough Aaron had faith the combat droid could live up to the task, even though HK-47 was sorely

 **O** ff-guard by Aaron's kind heart; soon after Aaron and his party saw a few dead corpses,

 **R** idden with sorrow and grief were a few members, hoping not to become like those long past. Despite weary conditions, Aaron led the group through the trenches.

 **Y** et above all things, Aaron and his party managed to sneak into the enclave the first time without commissions.


	26. Sand People Enclave

**S** and People were not easy to negotiate peaceful terms.

 **A** ssurances would soon be made by Aaron, who strove to get what the Chieftain wanted, as moisture vaporators would have to be merged.

 **N** ot surprising, Aaron bought the vaporators from Czerka Corporation's office.

 **D** one with that task, Aaron returned with HK-47 to the Sand People Enclave with a few topics.

 **P** eople of the Sand were surprised by Aaron's returned, but promised him the captives were freed.

 **E** ager were the Sand People to get rid of Aaron and his party, the Chieftain gave him his gaffi stick as a reward, but there was a warrior's fee.

 **O** rder to speak with the Storyteller, Aaron would have to face a krayt dragon and return with its pearl.

 **P** leased to get Aaron's attention, the Chieftain ordered him and his party to leave.

 **L** ess appeasement was made after that, for Aaron would have to free the captives from their holding cells, before the merge.

 **E** steem was given to Aaron in front of the Jawas, who were all in one team.

 **E** lsewhere the Jawas fled the Sand People Enclave, returning to Anchorhead with such remorse.

 **E** lse wise, Aaron and his party stayed to speak to Griff, Mission's brother who turned out to as useless, of course.

 **N** onetheless, Aaron gave Griff 100 credits to start him up again. Otherwise, Mission would no longer trust him.

 **C** hieftain was not amused, for he believed Aaron could not become a worthy warrior to match ten.

 **L** ittle was the Chieftain and the Sand People aware what Aaron could accomplice in such a short time.

 **A** aron soon traveled across the Dune Sea once again, towards Anchorhead where Iziz waited patiently for his return.

 **V** enture did not take long, for soon Aaron would face the krayt dragon towards the Eastern Dune Sea and learn

 **E** ven the most brutal of dragons could be slain, and a warrior would Aaron become towards the Sand People, who knew little of this from the binary suns.


	27. Eastern Dune Sea

This is the third longest acrostic poem so far, but it is fewer in word length than the previous two acrostics. Anyway, this is also where the player can find the Tatooine Star Map. On that note, here is the next planetary location: scores of tall, massive trees keep these Wookies under cover from the scorching sun.

* * *

 **E** astern Dune Sea proved its worth as another sandy shore.

 **A** aron figured the only way to keep the peace with the Sand People once more

 **S** trove towards a cave where a bull krayt dragon slept soundlessly into the night.

 **T** reading already ahead was a Twi'lek Komad Fortuna, whose reputation seemed kept.

 **E** arly on, Komad told Aaron about this being his major Great Hunt, yet that didn't stop

 **R** equests by Komad to let Aaron do his dirty work for him; this task would not flop.

 **N** onetheless, the task was simple: bring the Bantha's fodder to them.

 **D** one by Aaron, this small task carried out, but the Sand People immediately sped

 **U** nder these given circumstances towards Aaron, Komad, and Aaron's party without tread.

 **N** ot too difficult was this battle, for Aaron had Bastila and Juhani with him.

 **E** ager to get the job done, Komad watched and waited as the bull krayt dragon appeared.

 **S** orrow overcame the Twi'lek, for mines were not very sporting, unless it spurred.

 **E** arnest was Aaron after Komad fled the area, for now he had the Krayt Dragon's Pearl and the Second Star Map, though incomplete it was stemmed.

 **A** fter leaving the bull krayt dragon's cave, another confrontation took place between Aaron Klann and Calo Nord, the bounty hunter, who would be more than sore.


	28. Kashyyyk

As you, the readers, may have guessed from the hint in the previous acrostic poem, the next planet is Kashyyyk, the forest world of the Wookies. I should admit that this is the second planet that is my favorite, and not just for the massive trees, but because of the Wookies and the passive creatures called Tach, which live in the Shadowlands.

* * *

 **K** ashyyyk: home of the Wookies and where their Chieftains rule.

 **A** s their traditions stood, these furry, tall creatures have scattered in villages stooped.

 **S** o far up from the Shadowlands, the Wookie villages weave around the barks of trees.

 **H** arnessed by old and new traditions, many Chieftains reigned over their Wookies on good and bad terms.

 **Y** et reluctance paid a heavy price when Czerka Corporation arrived and slaved without esteem.

 **Y** onder was granted the decision the Wookie Chuundar made, despite his ruling stern.

 **Y** esterday seemed far away for the Wookies that listened to Chuundar's lies.

 **K** illing on sight were the Czerka slaves, but soon their agreement with Chuundar would end without rivalries or spies.


	29. Czerka Landing Port

Like on Tatooine, this is where the player has to pay the Czerka Representative a docking fee of 100 credits, before continuing gameplay. Of course, after Taris, the only other planets where the player does have to pay a Representative the docking fee is on Dantooine and another world, which I won't say until the fifth and last Star Map is found. Since I am still playing a light-sided character, the decisions I made on Kashyyyk will determine how much the Wookies will either trust Aaron Klann or force him to leave Zaalbar's village on unfriendly terms.

* * *

 **C** zerka Corporation, although they owned the landing port on Kashyyyk, had no love for Wookies of any sort.

 **Z** aalbar right away knew he was back on his home planet, for there was no need for a court.

 **E** ager to leave Kashyyyk, Zaalbar attempted to warn Aaron about a possible dispute.

 **R** ather than allow Zaalbar to leave the planet as an exile, Aaron convinced the Wookie to continue acute.

 **K** ept to his word, Aaron paid the docking fee, but the Czerka Representative, Janos Wertka, proved unfriendly to Wookies all over.

 **A** fter this dispute, Aaron, Zaalbar, and their party met Eli Gand and Matton Dasol, who had listened to Eli about a debt that was just a cover.

 **L** ater on, Aaron brought back evidence that Eli was lying by showing Matton the repair droid that had been on Matton's ship.

 **A** s for Eli, he fled into the Shadowlands and was never seen again, for that was his last trip.

 **N** ot long after Matton took over Eli's shop, Aaron and Carth met Carth's friend Jordo, who had important news.

 **D** ustil, Carth's son, was on Korriban as a student in the Sith Academy. This was enough to signal the forest moon.

 **I** n light of Carth's eagerness, Aaron and his party agreed to visit Korriban sometime soon.

 **N** ot without his reasons, Aaron and his party continued down the landing port, where they would meet another Czerka guard.

 **G** roaning, this Czerka guard was not pleasant to either Aaron or Zaalbar and marred.

 **P** olitely, Aaron asked the Czerka guard to let him and Zaalbar pass by him.

 **O** ften was the Czerka guard sick of seeing anymore Wookies, and so he agreed without a spin.

 **R** ight away, Aaron and his party continued past the wooden gates and did not leave.

 **T** ill the family dispute was finished amongst the Chieftains and Zaalbar; it was a sight not pleasant to see.


	30. The Great Walkway

Just so you, the readers, are aware, this walkway leads to other quests on Kashyyyk, apart from the main quest, which is finding the third Star Map.

* * *

 **T** he long descent and ascent through the Great Walkway was not easy to surpass.

 **H** aving Zaalbar along, Aaron soon realized the dangers would come when asked.

 **E** ager to admit what happened to him on Kashyyyk, Zaalbar told Aaron he was exiled by his brother and father at Rwookrrorro Village.

 **G** reat was the distance as the Walkway proved to be, yet Aaron found no reasons to pillage.

 **R** est would not happen yet, as Aaron soon discovered as Czerka slaves had killed a helpless Wookie on sight.

 **E** asy though it was to attempt to convince the Czerka slaves against harming any further Wookies by force and might,

 **A** aron instead was left with no other choice, as he and Zaalbar learned when defeating the Czerka slaves in battle.

 **T** oo late to turn back, Aaron and his party traveled to the gate leading to the Rwookrrorro Village, where they met a Wookie guard.

 **W** ho took Zaalbar and his party to Chuundar, Zaalbar's brother; Aaron was forced to leave Zaalbar with Chuundar, unmarred.

 **A** fter fighting dreaded kinrath spiders and mykals, Aaron and his party met the Wookie Chorrawl. Chorrawl would eventually gain Aaron's trust in time.

 **L** ess assured by the Wookie guard Gorwooken, Aaron and his party traveled to the Shadowlands, where even then Gorwooken would prove to be Chuundar's loyal ally.

 **K** nowledge would have been useful, but Aaron and his party needed another sign.

 **W** restling with regret, Gorwooken lowered the basket into the Shadowlands without a spy.

 **A** long descent it would be, but a smooth one at the rate Aaron, his party, and Gorwooken went without attracting attention.

 **Y** et, in the end, Chorrawl would help Aaron when he return by sneaking into the Chieftain's Hall, which was without question.


	31. Rwookrrorro Village

This part of Kashyyyk is a puzzle, but if any players read through this acrostic poem carefully, you might figure out how this works, as this has to go in the right order for players playing this game on the light side.

* * *

 **R** eluctance was not a key in solving the Wookie family dispute between Zaalbar, Chuundar, and Freyyr.

 **W** ookies were known to be strong, but to use claws in a fight made them a mad-claw.

 **O** utsiders weren't normally permitted inside Rwookrrorro Village, no matter their major.

 **O** utwardly, Aaron Klann and his party showed courage, but quickly saw

 **K** ept anger and tension from Chuundar, the current Chieftain of Rwookrrorro Village,

 **R** estlessness prevented Chuundar from killing his own father Freyyr in the Shadowlands' lower section.

 **R** ight after Zaalbar was separated from the party, Aaron learned about a Missing Wookie.

 **O** n the condition from Woorwill and Jaarak that Rorwoor was popular in the village, so it shook thee.

 **R** orwoor was eventually found by Aaron in the Shadowlands, but what was left of the Wookie was his corpse.

 **R** eturning to Woorwill and Jaarak with this grievous news, Aaron learned the bolt casing on Rorwoor's body belonged to Jaarak, of all sorts.

 **O** verturned, Jaarak was brought before the Holder of the Laws, the Wookie Worroznor inside his hut.

 **V** iolence was not kept well between Wookies, yet Aaron made sure Jaarak was proved innocent and stopped

 **I** n quick procession the death penalty on Jaarak's life, for Rorwoor had indeed been working with slavers.

 **L** ess than pleased with this news, the Wookies of Rwookrrorro Village were shocked, losing their crowd pleaser.

 **L** ittle was Aaron rewarded for the case; Woorwill was given the rest of Rorwoor's wealth.

 **A** fter this task was accomplished, Aaron went on the search for the previous Wookie Chieftain, Freyyr, who had no smelt.

 **G** uarded now with the Wookie Bacca's lost blade, Freyyr returned to the Chieftain's Hall at Rwookrrorro Village and dealt with Chuundar's wrath.

 **E** very apology was made between Zaalbar and Freyyr, who gave his second son Bacca's Ceremonial Blade. Freyyr declared then to stop the tyranny and the slavers attacked.


	32. Upper Shadowlands

Be aware these next two acrostic poems are both in the Shadowlands, but the Lower Shadowlands is much more dangerous than the Upper Shadowlands, but still just as deadly. We have also come one step closer to finding the Third Star Map, and are almost ready to leave the Wookie planet, Kashyyyk, behind.

* * *

 **U** pper Shadowlands, upon entry, proved to be dark and difficult to see.

 **P** laces certain of white misty fog was everywhere in both areas; there would be no question where this could all lead.

 **P** ut bluntly, Gorwooken would not be happy with Aaron after learning about Freyyr's return to Rwookrrorro Village, astounded.

 **E** arly on, Aaron knew Gorwooken could not be trusted, but he needed to find the Star Map's location, bounded.

 **R** ight after traveling through the Shadowlands for a time, Aaron Klann found a surprise:

 **S** ecluded for years in the dark abyss of massive trees and wilderness was an elderly man.

 **H** is name was Jolee Bindo and he was known by many Wookies. However, Jolee could not stand

 **A** vid poachers threatening the nature on Kashyyyk, for Jolee knew they had to be stopped.

 **D** own through the northeast, Aaron and his party performed the task for Jolee and rid the poachers of the Shadowlands' crops.

 **O** verconfident in knowing Aaron had kept his word and finished the request upfront,

 **W** ill led Jolee to join Aaron's party, and Aaron agreed without regret.

 **L** ong was the trek back to the northeast of the Upper Shadowlands, but time was spent.

 **A** aron and Jolee reached the force field that Czerka Corporation had built, blocking the entrance to the lower parts of the forest, with which held dear.

 **N** ot long after Jolee figured out the code and shut down the force field temporarily, they steered

 **D** ownwards once again, but this time the Lower Shadowlands waited for them to seek.

 **S** tar Map on Kashyyyk was near, for Aaron and Bastila knew that before they took leave.


	33. Lower Shadowlands

This is the last location on Kashyyyk, but also where the Third Star Map lies.

* * *

 **L** ower Shadowlands proved to be a death trap by Mandalorians, but also more secluded.

 **O** ver time, as Aaron would soon learn, a device built by Builders was destroyed and muted.

 **W** ithout any remorse, the Mandalorians only appeared when their prey carried no weapons.

 **E** very intention these Raiders had was not enough to stop Aaron and his party's intentions.

 **R** ewarded was Aaron by the Wookie Grrrwahrr with an Echani Vibroblade, stronger than any lightsaber or sword as it would seem.

 **S** hortly after Grrrwahrr fled the Lower Shadowlands, Aaron and Jolee confronted Freyyr until this Wookie sought the reasons he need.

 **H** aving reached the ritual marker and planting a viper kinrath body on a dangling vine,

 **A** aron and his party fought the Wookie's ritual beast and returned to Freyyr with a prize:

 **D** uring the aftermath of defeating the ritual beast, Aaron picked up for the Wookie Chieftain a blade that had once broken off from its hilt.

 **O** ut to rally the Wookies of his village, Freyyr did flee by sheer confidence and will,

 **W** hile Aaron, Jolee, and their party sought out a very secluded area, in which Jolee pointed out a computer and the location of Kashyyyk's Star Map.

 **L** est wise, Aaron was forced to answer the computer's first question, but loyalty sought through with truth's stance.

 **A** aron found out his answer was incorrect, yet the computer ignored it and moved onto the second question, at which Aaron failed the test once again.

 **N** onetheless, destroyer droids attempted to kill Aaron and his party, yet Jolee came through like a breaching stand.

 **D** estroying the droids with his Jedi powers, Jolee overheard the computer tell Aaron he had passed the test by his behavior in combat's stance.

 **S** tar Map #3 was released by the computer. Aaron jotted down the coordinates of Kashyyyk's Star Map onto a datapad, before he left with his party before time's fatal dance.


	34. Ebon Hawk

The reason I held off this location, although there really isn't much going on with this vessel except for conversations between the player and the NPCs (non-playable characters, or so I think that's how it's said – I could be wrong). The only main concern I have is what happened after the events of Kashyyyk, in which the player and one of the characters – if the player is playing as a male character and is on the light side – become close. When you, the readers, read through this poem, you'll understand what I mean.

Also, here is the next hint on this location, but those who have not played the game or intend on playing the game might not understand what these two hints are supposed to mean: this planet is a water world, in which alien fish people called Selkath live, breathe, and grow a healing plant called kolto. You, the readers, will understand what kolto is by the next few acrostic poems.

* * *

 **E** very vessel during this time in the galaxy could not compare to the Ebon Hawk's speed.

 **B** uilt and sold to Davik Kang for his smuggling and extortion schemes, the Ebon Hawk seemed almost unbeatable, or so it would seem.

 **O** ver time, Aaron's infatuation with Bastila seemed undeniable, for his feelings towards her after Kashyyyk had grown greatly.

 **N** ot without her reasons, Bastila felt the need to speak with Aaron alone, in a manner so stately.

 **H** owever the cause, Bastila attempted to use her feelings she had Aaron as a way to earn her the title of Jedi Master back on Dantooine.

 **A** aron, on the other hand, was not convinced, and in returned was fueled by lover's esteem.

 **W** ithin moments, Aaron and Bastila believed in their newly found relationship, which they were forced to keep secret.

 **K** issing only lasted once, for Bastila was fearful of falling in love with another Jedi, let alone Aaron telling truth's leaver.


	35. Manaan

As you, the players, might have already guessed, the water world I hinted on is Manaan. I only like this world because the music is relaxing when the player arrives, making it seem amphibious like the Selkath. As you, the readers, already understand, you're only getting a feel for the game, if you haven't yet played this first one – yes, there is a sequel to "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic". We'll see, after I finish this poem collection, whether I should work on writing a poem collection for this game's sequel.

* * *

 **M** anaan: where the amphibious Selkath harvest kolto: the most powerful healing substance found on this world.

 **A** hto City is what the Selkath built for air-breathers, as well as to export kolto to many other systems in the galaxy; it was a wealthy urge.

 **N** eutrality has kept the Selkath from joining the Republic in the war against the Sith.

 **A** s time went on, the Selkath failed to realize neutrality would lead more conflicts between both sides, with which they missed.

 **A** sking was not the common price, for the Selkath's laws were very strict.

 **N** one could have been more surprised than Aaron and his party, especially Bastila, a Star Map could be found on Manaan. Of course, this would be a difficult trip.


	36. Manaan Docking Bay

Since this is the second time I have managed to play this game all the way through, this is actually the first time for me that I triggered three NPC (a.k.a. Non-Playable Character) quests on the planet Manaan. The first NPC quest concerns Jolee, but that is triggered automatically in Ahto City. The other two NPC quests occur at the Docking Bay, but they didn't trigger until after I found the Fourth Star Map.

* * *

 **M** ost unusual did Bastila wonder about the vision she and Aaron shared.

 **A** fter realizing the next Star Map could be found under Manaan's watery surface, Aaron and his party needed some care.

 **N** ot long after their arrival, Aaron and his party met a Republic soldier, who gave them directions to the Republic's Embassy.

 **A** stonished to learn that the Republic and Sith were forced to stay neutral with the Selkath's laws, esteemed,

 **A** aron and his party succeeded in finding the Star Map, as well as paying the Selkath exotic species dealer, Nubassa, to take their gizka off the Ebon Hawk safely.

 **N** one of Aaron's party thought this would happen next: Juhani would meet the Cathar slave trader, Xor, who wasn't so tamely.

 **D** uring this unquestioned rouse, Aaron calmed Juhani down by telling her the Jedi Code.

 **O** nly moments after Xor fled, Aaron and his party would meet the Twi'lek again, Canderous' friend from battle, Jagi, arrived and stole

 **C** ourtesy that no longer was in favor, for Jagi told Canderous to meet him out in the Dune Sea on Tatooine.

 **K** eeping his word, Canderous knew he would meet Jagi for a final confrontation, which Aaron hoped he could settle.

 **I** n spite of his training at Dantooine, Aaron helped Juhani and Canderous with their quests.

 **N** oted by those who were with Aaron on his main quest, Aaron kept to the light of the Force, without use of a candle.

 **G** ood deeds would continue to follow Aaron's favor, for he and his party were one Star Map away from finding the Star Forge: the malice of evil and darkness with steps.

 **B** ack to the Ebon Hawk, Aaron and his party would remember and know

 **A** s with all good deeds, Aaron was allowed to return to Manaan with the Selkath's gratitude, even though their neutrality was cold.

 **Y** et even some things Aaron could not forget: Malak was searching for him and Bastila, without a stick.


	37. West Central

**W** hen Aaron and his party arrived in Ahto City's West Central area,

 **E** agerness sought out Jolan Aphett, who was a Pazaak shark, yet Aaron refused to gamble his credits for a carry-all.

 **S** oon after he arrived at a circular hub, Aaron met a Selkath Official, who treated him like any off-world citizen.

 **T** ough though were the Selkath, Aaron asked questions about the amphibians' neutrality and their mission

 **C** ertain that Aaron would keep the peace, the Selkath Official told the Jedi he needed to pay the 100 credit docking fee.

 **E** asiest way for Aaron and his party to enter Ahto City, Aaron paid the fee with politeness' esteem.

 **N** ot surprised by the Jedi's actions so far, the Selkath Official gave to Aaron a visitor's guide of Manaan, as well as safe passage into the city.

 **T** hough neutrality was hard to find throughout the galaxy,

 **R** eason sought Aaron and his party to enter Ahto City without question.

 **A** s for finding the Star Map, Aaron would need to search around for the Republic Embassy, hoping not to draw too much attention.

 **L** ittle was Aaron aware that other tasks needed to be dealt with, before he reached the Embassy in one trip.


	38. Ahto West

Here is where Jolee's quest is triggered automatically during the game.

* * *

 **A** hto West was where the Selkath High Court resided, when they made deliberate trials automatic assumptions a blunder.

 **H** astily, Aaron as Sunry's arbiter questioned the manager and witnesses who were at the hotel on the night of the murder, asunder.

 **T** ime to go forth and bring out the evidence, Aaron managed to learn the Sith woman Elassa had an affair with Sunry, as well as a Dark Jedi.

 **O** verwhelmed by the evidence, the Selkath High Court were unsure what else to do about the murder of the Sith spy.

 **W** hile trying hard not to make a mistake, Aaron came out winning the trial.

 **E** lora, Sunry's wife, never looked so pleased in her life.

 **S** unry, on the other hand, was relieved and smiled.

 **T** o make sure this would never happen again, Sunry and Elora would leave Manaan as soon as they can.


	39. East Central

**E** ven after Aaron met Hulas, a Genoharadan who had an offer to give to the Jedi,

 **A** aron, no doubt, declined Hulas' offer, but knew a second would not come in any given time.

 **S** hort was this meeting, yet Aaron had other work to do, including a way to find the Star Map's location.

 **T** ruth soon brought Aaron and his party to the Republic Embassy, where they met Roland Wann, who was leader of the Republic on Manaan.

 **C** losely guarded, Roland needed Aaron to retrieve a droid from the Sith Base's sanction.

 **E** arly on, Aaron figured he could decrypt a pass card to get into the Sith's base, which he accomplished in seconds.

 **N** o time was wasted for Aaron returned with a data module, which Roland took and did not ask any questions.

 **T** o seek out the Star Map, Aaron was given the keys to a submersible, which Roland had already prepared for him.

 **R** ight away, Roland told Aaron to go and investigate the station underwater, to see what happened to the mercenaries the Republic hired.

 **A** sking questions would be unavoidable, yet Aaron and his party were in a hurry, instead of a gambler's spin.

 **L** uck was needed on their side as Aaron and his party left in the submersible. They weren't about to retire.


	40. Ahto East

In this part of Ahto City, the swoop racing circuit can be found, as well as the entrance into the Sith Base. Note: Swoop Racing can also be found on Tatooine and Taris, but we already know the planet Taris' fate.

* * *

 **A** hto East, on Manaan, involved swoop racing and the Sith Base.

 **H** owever, since Taris' loss, the circuits were forced to rebuild, which involved a new swoop race.

 **T** oo much attention would give Aaron's mission away, yet Aaron could not resist.

 **O** ver in one corner, on the other hand, the Ithorian Queedle was in need of 500 credits that he could not miss.

 **E** ager to help the Ithorian, Aaron gave him the money and left in search of the Star Map.

 **A** fter learning Queedle had become Sector Champion on Manaan, Aaron decided to attempt the watery swoop track.

 **S** ector Champion wasn't worth the luck or the credits, yet Aaron had become champion more than once, on both Tatooine and Taris, where the records had been lost.

 **T** rying not to risk being caught, the Jedi fled with his party back to the Docking Bay, but they could not afford to stray.


	41. Manaan Sith Base

**M** ost would have chosen the direct way in, as Aaron did with the pass card.

 **A** fter sneaking inside the Sith Base, Aaron and his party were under attack; there weren't any stars.

 **N** one of the Selkath realized what Aaron's intentions were, yet Aaron was no ordinary Padawan learner.

 **A** spired to seek out the data module, Aaron and his party found it inside a Disassembly Room, where things became sterner.

 **A** t last, Aaron had the data module from the broken droid and as he learned later, the data hadn't yet been copied.

 **N** ot long after the Sith arrived, they battled hard and fast, yet were a bit sloppy.

 **S** oon after entering the training annex, Aaron and his party met the Selkath youth, including Shasa, Shealas' daughter, who had been missing.

 **I** n spite of being trained by the Sith, the Selkath youth were surprised that Aaron found evidence to back up his reasons, which he avoided skipping.

 **T** he Selkath youth were convinced the token had belonged to Galas, a young Selkath's friend.

 **H** aving seen the light, the Selkath youth and Shasa fled from the base to warn the Ahto City Authorities, for they were wary of being stemmed.

 **B** uilt strong in the light, Aaron continued his search through the next room.

 **A** s it turned out, he and his party were met by a Dark Jedi Master and two Selkath youth.

 **S** urprised, the Dark Jedi Master and the two Selkath attacked, but were sorely beaten.

 **E** go was not on Aaron's side, for he took a Sith's datapad and fled from the base, a luckless meeting.


	42. Hrakert Station

Here is where the search for the Fourth Star Map begins, as well as a second confrontation with Darth Bandon, Malak's apprentice.

* * *

 **H** rakert Research Station was a secret the Republic needed to keep quiet.

 **R** oving in search of the scientists, the mercenaries were all killed by Selkath, who tried them.

 **A** s soon as Aaron arrived inside the Station, he ran into a scared mercenary who did not favor bad news.

 **K** olto could be found at the sea floor, as well as firaxan sharks that were deadly among Manaan's creatures.

 **E** ven if the trip underneath the ocean's surface was dangerous, Aaron's mission to find the fourth Star Map seemed relevant, as a scientist's beaker.

 **R** estlessness brought Aaron to defeat the insane Selkath, yet there was nothing he and his party could do to help a "whimpering locker", which had inside a man.

 **T** his was unfortunate, but whatever the case Aaron found an environmental suit and two sonic emitters that worked best underwater and in the salty sand.

 **S** oon after Aaron's return to the Hrakert Research Station, he and his party looked briefly at the datapad in Aaron's hand.

 **T** hen, upon heading towards the hallway with the glass windows, which were up to hold the firaxan sharks away,

 **A** aron and his friends were met by Darth Bandon, Malak's apprentice who had killed Trask Ulgo on the Endar Spire when all seemed lost and at bay.

 **T** o no extent could Darth Bandon get away with treason, for Aaron knew this much was clear.

 **I** ntuition had told Darth Bandon to find Aaron and his party on Manaan, using the route that the Sith Lord Revan and his apprentice Malak had before steered.

 **O** therwise, when battle came between the Jedi, Aaron and Bastila, in the end, killed Darth Bandon in one swift stroke.

 **N** ot knowing time was against them, Aaron and his party fled back to the submersible and returned to the Republic Embassy, even as a frog croaked.


	43. Sea Floor

I will advise anyone playing this game the first time through, if you are also reading this poem collection: when you are on the sea floor and at the Rift, your character will move slower than the faster. Relax, this is normal, but if you the readers are curious about my reaction to this situation, I too felt as if I wanted my character to move faster during this part of the game, even if this isn't possible. Besides, I soon adjusted to how fast the character was moving in this underwater setting, as well as on the Rift.

* * *

 **S** peed would be necessary, yet Aaron was prepared for anything on the ocean floor.

 **E** ssential would the sonic emitters be now, for they would be useful against the firaxan sharks and to find the source.

 **A** fter journeying outside, Aaron watched a survivor taken away by one of the sharks that looked hungry indeed.

 **F** iraxan sharks were many on the sea floor, yet Aaron had to think of something quick before he was seen.

 **L** ess than moments, Aaron used one sonic emitter on all the sharks he saw; he was relieved that the firaxan sharks were only stunned and still alive.

 **O** riginal plan was to find the Fourth Star Map and tensions were high.

 **O** verwhelmed with choices, Aaron was left with one option: head for the next pressure door and find some fresh air.

 **R** easons brought him to this door, where he entered the Kolto Control station, hoping to avoid some insane Selkath that didn't care.


	44. Kolto Control

Well, we're one step closer to finding the Fourth Star Map. You, the players, will be left with a choice inside the Kolto Control station, which will either lead you down the dark path or let you stay in the light, but this won't occur until out in the Rift.

* * *

 **K** olto Control station was infested with insane Selkath, but they were no match for a Jedi.

 **O** utwitted, these Selkath were defeated by Aaron, who did not have any ties.

 **L** ittle after he entered the pressurization chamber, Aaron met two scientists who nearly attempted to suffocate him.

 **T** hough he had 60 seconds, Aaron broke through the force field and re-pressurized the chamber within.

 **O** verruled by Aaron's reasons, the two scientists introduced themselves as Kono Nolan and Sami, who were more than pleased to apologize.

 **C** ruel by nature the firaxan sharks seemed, Kono gave Aaron some chemicals that made a toxin fit to kill the sharks outside.

 **O** n the other hand, Aaron listened to Sami's idea, which was to make an unstable reaction of chemicals, which would be enough to destroy the kolto machine.

 **N** ot so pleased with this decision, Kono advised Sami about the years of work they had done, if lost by a devastating explosion in the sea.

 **T** ime was no longer an option, for Aaron had to find the Star Map either way.

 **R** ighteously, Aaron thanked Kono and Sami, before he approached the pressure door behind the two scientists. He knew the rest of his party was waiting for him at Hrakert Station.

 **O** ver time, the loss of the machine might have made the Selkath think twice about their neutrality laws or sanctions.

 **L** eagues away, Aaron would have the next Star Map and another piece to finding the Star Forge's location, wherever it remained.


	45. Hrakert Rift

We have reached the Rift and Manaan's Star Map, but also an elusive giant firaxan shark.

* * *

 **H** rakert Rift proved dangerous right from the start.

 **R** est assured Aaron knew what he was doing, as he stunned two firaxan sharks with one sonic emitter's lark.

 **A** s he reached the control panel to the kolto machine, Aaron made the chemicals unstable, causing an explosion to occur.

 **K** olto was safe, as a giant firaxan shark proved no longer hostile and allowed Aaron to pass safely across the man-made bridge.

 **E** very inch Aaron drew closer to a triangular ruin, his heart did race inside without stirring

 **R** evenge and dark thoughts, for they attempted to penetrate the Jedi's thoughts and cringed.

 **T** oughness was in favor, yet reluctance was not, for Aaron's goal lied ahead of him as the ruin opened up.

 **R** inged around in a great blue, starry sphere, Star Map #4 did appear.

 **I** n short, Aaron recorded the Star Map onto a datapad, before heading back into Hrakert Station with the information he now possessed.

 **F** ortune aside, Aaron told Roland Wann what happened down in the Rift, along with the research station's fishy mess.

 **T** hough years of work would have to be made up, Roland and the Selkath High Court were grateful for Aaron Klann. There would be no further reasons to stop.


	46. Leviathan

Just after leaving Manaan, something happened to the Ebon Hawk: it docked with the star destroyer, the Leviathan. You, the readers, will know what happened on that ship in this acrostic poem and other in this set, which will affect the rest of the poem collection.

* * *

 **L** eviathan: a massive star destroyer that was built for Malak and his Sith fleet.

 **E** very inch was invested to be rounded, yet menacing to say the least.

 **V** icious in appearance, this vessel's front appeared as a shark ready to catch its prey.

 **I** t was inside the Leviathan where Malak ordered his admiral, Saul Karath, to destroy Taris.

 **A** sked even once why, Malak would let the consequences be evoking.

 **T** o Darth Malak, the current Sith Lord, his goal was to seek out Bastila with reassuring

 **H** avoc and distress, for his confidence would soon be underestimated greatly.

 **A** s the Ebon Hawk docked with the Leviathan, Aaron and his friends soon figured out a plan.

 **N** ot surprisingly, Aaron selected Jolee who would use his Jedi Mind powers to convince the Sith fleet to keep him separated, yet this diversion seemed stately.


	47. Prison Block

**P** risoners would be an unexpected dilemma for Aaron, Bastila, and Carth.

 **R** easons unsurpassed when Admiral Saul Karath tortured Bastila, in expense for a mark.

 **I** n spite of the torture, Aaron told Saul nothing about his mission or the location of the Jedi Council on Dantooine.

 **S** urprised to learn of Dantooine's destruction, Aaron, Bastila, and Carth were tortured further by Saul, who left them eventually in peace.

 **O** verwhelmed by this new information and why Malak needed to be destroyed, Aaron, Bastila, and Carth would have to wait for their escape.

 **N** ow back in the cell where Jolee was kept, Jolee used his Jedi Mind Trick against the Sith soldier, who freed him without a take.

 **B** efore Jolee could free his friends, he was given an ice breaker by a rodian that was not yet crazed.

 **L** ess aware of what the ice breaker could do, Jolee used it in one control panel, upon which he couldn't stay.

 **O** vercome with battle after battle against Sith soldiers, Jolee reached the Detention Block and freed his friends by another control panel.

 **C** urtly, Jolee and the others grabbed their belongings, before parting ways with the trio in search of the Ebon Hawk's seal.

 **K** nowing Darth Malak would arrive soon, Aaron, Bastila, and Carth set out from the Detention Block, for there was no need to kneel.


	48. Command Deck

The important element to remember on this section of the Leviathan is the Elevator, which take the players to the Cell Block, Command Deck, Bridge, and Hangar.

* * *

 **C** ommand Deck was vast and filled with Sith troopers.

 **O** utwitted they would be by the Jedi, for Bastila knew how to put them in a stupor.

 **M** ind over matter would be the case, when Aaron and his friends reached the Bridge.

 **M** istakes would have to be ridiculed with, unless their plan was a singe.

 **A** nchored by the Light of the Force, Aaron was still clouded by his own destiny.

 **N** or was Aaron aware that Bastila knew too well who he truly was instead.

 **D** aring would be their flight, for Aaron, Bastila, and Carth had to be quick without being too messy.

 **D** ecisions were made quickly, and there was no other choice except to make amends.

 **E** ven after they left the Bridge, Aaron was filled with confusion and could feel the Dark Side growing ever nearer.

 **C** louded by judgments that Malak would pay the price for becoming a Sith Lord, yet that much was clearer.

 **K** lann had no other choice except to find the Ebon Hawk; however, he wasn't aware he would be stopped.


	49. Bridge

**B** ridged by lust and greed, Saul Karath betrayed Carth and was no longer his mentor.

 **R** ight as Carth arrived on the Bridge with Aaron and Bastila, he found Saul impressed with their escape from the Detention Block, but he was not one to center

 **I** ntuition, which Carth eventually showed Saul he could do.

 **D** angerous though it was, Aaron and Bastila calmed Carth down long enough for Saul to say words that proved true.

 **G** one afterwards was Saul from body and life, Carth looked appalled yet Bastila immediately told him and Aaron she would explain later.

 **E** nraged by Saul's words, Carth traveled with Bastila towards the Hangar doors, where a stirring surprised awaited Aaron, like a satyr.


	50. Hangar

Be prepared for a revelation…

* * *

 **H** angar Bay, somewhere inside, Aaron and his friends would find the Ebon Hawk safe.

 **A** fter all their travels so far, with one Star Map to go, Aaron and his friends had yet to mistake

 **N** uances that Malak would clarify or take from Aaron, who he believed was his master.

 **G** reed and vengeance could Aaron see in Malak's eyes, like an angry Cathar;

 **A** s if Aaron had not realized his destiny before would bring him back to the Leviathan, yet in time he would learn.

 **R** evelation and the truth from Bastila, which confirmed he was Darth Revan, the Sith Lord before Malak took his place in the Dark Side of the Force.


	51. Korriban

The first time I traveled to Korriban in the game, I found it was a puzzle to reach the Fifth and last Star Map. As you, the readers, will soon learn, this planet is controlled by the Sith, which is the other reason why I chose to travel to Korriban last until I was ready. Even then, I found Korriban to be a dark and sinister place.

* * *

 **K** orriban: a backwater planet, known for Sith stories and hopefuls expecting to join the ranks of the Sith order and the Dark Side.

 **O** riginated from Sith before, these Sith in this present day thrive on an ideal in mind.

 **R** estrictions could not have proven stronger, yet Czerka Corporation dwells on this planet looking to mine.

 **R** umors spread in the Valley of the Dark Lords of Sith long gone now sleep in their tombs.

 **I** llusive and widespread, the Sith's main base lies on Korriban where they can freely wound.

 **B** red to become true Sith, the hopefuls do not yet understand what this order can do.

 **A** s of yet, upon heading towards Korriban, Aaron Klann gained a vision with a hinted clue:

 **N** ext Star Map, the last one, could be found inside one of the Sith graves. The only problem was which of these tombs was right for the Star Map to stay.


	52. Dreshdae

Despite finding the Fifth and last Star Map, I was unable to complete Juhani's quest, even though I triggered it. This is the second time I was unable to complete two quests: one was HK-47's memory, which I did not have enough repair skill to work on him, and the other was attempting to trigger the rest of Juhani's quest. Either way, Korriban was a puzzle yet I managed to get through the quest nonetheless.

* * *

 **D** reshdae was a colony, filled with Czerka Corporate workers and Sith alike.

 **R** ight after the Ebon Hawk became known on Korriban Aaron paid the docking fee, which was cheaper than on other planets for there was no strike.

 **E** ven Aaron could sense he did not belong on this planet, for many Sith soldiers and hopefuls lurked about the colony.

 **S** eeing opportunity, Aaron stopped by the premium shop in the cantina, where he bought some useful, expensive items without a monopoly.

 **H** appened to leave the Academy Entrance, Aaron and his friends encountered the Twi'lek Yuthura Ban, who was Uthar's apprentice and also a very powerful leader.

 **D** aring was this move made by Aaron, but he needed to get accepted into the Sith Academy, no matter the costs or the stealer.

 **A** ssistance from Carth and Juhani proved useful when Aaron found a Sith medallion near the docking bay entrance.

 **E** arning respect from Yuthura was tricky, but once inside the Sith Academy there was no turning back until the mission completed, or so seemed Aaron's intention.


	53. Academy Entrance

**A** cademy of the Sith, including its entrance, was a huge monastery.

 **C** reated and built by stone, carved into shape, the Sith Academy proved more than culinary.

 **A** aron and his friends, only after leaving the Dreshdae colony the first time,

 **D** readed the thought of seeing Sith hopefuls standing out in the sun, with little in mind.

 **E** ager to avoid food and drink, the three Sith hopefuls planned on getting accepted.

 **M** ekel, one Sith who had been accepted into the academy, was amused than bended.

 **Y** et, although Aaron wanted to see the three Sith hopefuls freed, Mekel ran off in search of his dinner.

 **E** ven after Mekel left, Aaron managed to convince one hopeful he had been tricked, but did not seek out the spinner.

 **N** ot long after the first Sith hopeful ran back to Dreshdae, one hopeful died from thirst, exhaustion, and starvation.

 **T** he other Sith hopeful waited a while longer, so he remained at his station.

 **R** emorseful though he was, Aaron remembered the mission that still needed to be done.

 **A** fter speaking with the Sith guard, Aaron learned about a medallion that could be won.

 **N** ow relying on instincts and persuasion, Aaron and his party returned to Dreshdae, where they would stun

 **C** old and cruel Yuthura Ban, who proved her worth over and over again;

 **E** legantly rebounded, Yuthura found herself convinced by Aaron Klann, who showed her the Sith medallion. Then they fled with Aaron's friends into the Academy, where there would be a further stand.


	54. Sith Academy

Once this far, there is no turning back until after the Star Map on Korriban is found. You, the readers, will understand why after reading this poem and the next in this set, part of this entire collection, below.

* * *

 **S** ith Academy proved to be a dark and sinister place at the worst.

 **I** nside, Aaron met Uthar Wynn, who was the current Sith running the Academy, for under him the Dark Jedi shirked.

 **T** owards passing the Sith Code and gaining prestige from Uthar, Aaron found Carth's son Dustil, but the meeting did not go so well.

 **H** astened to show Dustil proof, Aaron and Carth found a datapad written by Uthar himself.

 **A** s he saw the datapad and thought of his friend Selene, Dustil agreed to leave Korriban. First, he would assist his friends and gather more information on the scene.

 **C** arth was grateful Dustil saw the light and thanked Aaron for his good deed.

 **A** aron, meantime, heard from Uthar and Yuthura about their double-cross and double double-cross they were planting on each other.

 **D** oubtless, Aaron felt certain they both wanted him for the final test, as well as smother

 **E** very ounce of pride at the other's face; although Aaron wasn't sure if that was the case.

 **M** iraculously, Aaron gained enough prestige from Uthar to earn his acceptance.

 **Y** uthura would wait until dawn the next morning, for defeating Uthar by her main intention.


	55. Valley of the Dark Lords

This is a long acrostic poem, but I cannot be sure which is longer: this acrostic poem or the "Sewers and Rancor Room" poem. Either way, there is a cave here as well as the four tombs of the ancient Sith Lords, who have long since passed away.

* * *

 **V** alley of the Dark Lords was a barren place for the Sith archeologists.

 **A** ltogether, Aaron met Juhani's old friend Dak Vesser, who was surprised to see Juhani, yet it was a risk.

 **L** ater, Aaron would learn more about Juhani and Dak's friendship, which fell apart.

 **L** ittle eager to get out of Korriban, Aaron knew prestige would be found in the valley, but where to start?

 **E** arly on, Lashowe arrived in the valley, but wanted to keep the holocron for herself.

 **Y** et despite his efforts to convince Lashowe they would go to Master Uthar together, Lashowe attacked and dealt.

 **O** ver time, Aaron would come to grips with the old memories of the Dark Side, but now was not the place.

 **F** earful though the Sith hopefuls were, Aaron and his friends journeyed into the three tombs, for no one in the party stayed.

 **D** espite each warning given, Aaron achieved the tasks at hand.

 **A** s with each tomb, danger rose and assumed victory would be won to them, but in the end.

 **R** ighteousness was Aaron's plan, for he dared faced each danger inside each tomb.

 **K** lann then scoured each tomb until he grabbed all he could, and then left the valley as it was strewn.

 **L** eagues near the Sith Academy, Aaron and his party reached the Shyrack Caves.

 **O** verwhelmed by the darkness of the caves' tunnels, Aaron journeyed on and fought the creatures inside, avoiding any strays.

 **R** ight away, Aaron found the renegade sith who escaped from the Academy and fled into hiding.

 **D** etermined to help the renegades, Aaron searched for an exit that would prove abiding.

 **S** eemingly enough, Aaron freed the renegade sith and earned their respect. With no time to waste, Aaron returned to the academy, prepared to take the final test.


	56. Shyrack Caves

**S** hyrack Caves were named for the bat-like creatures and tarentatek beasts.

 **H** aving the Light Side of the Force as his guide, Aaron led his friends through the caves, hoping to find the renegade students, with whom he seeks.

 **Y** earning to escape the caves and Korriban altogether, the renegade students fled from Uthar's powers instead.

 **R** ight then and there, Aaron would need proof for helping Thalia May and the other students reach the exit in a smooth thread.

 **A** s if the task wasn't more difficult, a tarentatek creature lurked on a stone bridge.

 **C** ourage was needed against the tarentatek, who turned the Force against Jedi and Sith.

 **K** lann and his friends, on the other hand, triumphed against their deadly foe.

 **C** urtly, Aaron then returned to the renegade students, yet unhelpful was a bow.

 **A** fter the passage was cleared, Thalia and the renegade students thanked Aaron for his hard work.

 **V** erily, Aaron asked for nothing in return, for helping the students flee Korriban was thanks enough and didn't shirk.

 **E** vil and the darkness was still around the backwater Sith planet, Aaron still had tasks he needed to see achieved.

 **S** oon after returned to the Sith Academy, the final test was prepared and ready to be studied.


	57. Ajunta Pall's Tomb

This is the first tomb in the Valley of the Dark Lords, at least the way I played through the game the first and second time all the way through. This is dangerous like the other tombs, but should prove interesting when reaching the tomb of Ajunta Pall.

* * *

 **A** junta Pall was an ancient Sith Lord who fought against his other Sith Lords.

 **J** ust after falling to the Dark Side, Ajunta was supposedly slain and his spirit restless inside the tomb, where three swords are stored.

 **U** pon arriving inside the first tunnel, Aaron faced several goat-like creatures that were deadly at their best.

 **N** ot long after setting off a trap, Aaron and his friends escaped the four droids guarding a long stone bridge, before taking some time to rest.

 **T** hen, as Aaron and his party stepped inside a circular room,

 **A** aron pulled out the three swords from a sarcophagus and encountered Ajunta Pall's spirit, for he was still entombed.

 **P** eace was not in order, for the spirit was restless and filled with regret.

 **A** aron, taking action, proved himself worthy by finding Ajunta's sword, the one that destroyed him and made him resent.

 **L** ikewise, the notched sword was placed on Ajunta Pall's statue, where the sword acted as if it belonged there.

 **L** ess time at all, Ajunta rewarded Aaron with all three swords, and then asked him to leave the tomb in square.

 **S** tunned, Aaron attempted to convince Ajunta to return to the light.

 **T** hough this small act would have rewarded Ajunta greatly, Ajunta rejected the offer and disappeared from Aaron's sight.

 **O** vercome with regret himself, Aaron led his party back to the tomb's entrance.

 **M** ost often could one of the Sith hopefuls expect a reward for the little work they had done in their section.

 **B** rash and rude was Shardaan, who only wanted the sword for himself. So Aaron gave him the vibrosword, which did not surprise the student, who thought he knew stealth.


	58. Tulak Hord's Tomb

Here is the second tomb in the Valley of the Dark Lords, where an unpleasant surprise awaits…

* * *

 **T** ulak Hord was the second Sith Lord from ancient times, who fell to the Dark Side.

 **U** nexpected were the goat-like beasts, known as tu'katas, and the shyrack creatures.

 **L** ess than resilient, Aaron and his party fought against the beasts and creatures, for they attacked so eager.

 **A** ways through the stone corridor, Aaron and his party reached an ancient console.

 **K** nown to have done this before, Aaron opened the ancient stone door, as if he were Hansel.

 **H** avoc ensued, for the "hermit in the hills", Jorak Uln as he was used to being called, had gone mad inside the tomb.

 **O** utwitted by Aaron, who failed Jorak's test, Jorak attacked Aaron, Mekel, and Aaron's friends, in time for the full moon.

 **R** estless to kill his prisoners, Jorak the Mad Sith took the fighting in his own hands.

 **D** efense, once more, was on Aaron's side as he fought the Sith to the last stand.

 **S** oon the battle was over and Jorak was slain. Mekel thanked Aaron and promised not to give the Jedi's secret away.

 **T** ired of being treated like a prisoner, but understanding what he did to the Sith hopefuls outside the Academy,

 **O** ver time, Mekel would thank Aaron for saving him, for Mekel fled in a hurried, stately

 **M** anner; as for Aaron, he took the ancient Sith tablet from Jorak, since Mekel did not wish to have it in his hands.

 **B** ypassing the second tomb did not happen, as Aaron left and did not assume.


	59. Marko Ragnos' Tomb

Here is the third tomb in the Valley of the Dark Lords, on Korriban.

* * *

 **M** arko Ragnos was another Sith Lord of old, who fell to the dark side in full.

 **A** ttempts at reaching his sarcophagus would be difficult, as a war droid holed itself inside.

 **R** ight away, Juhani used her Jedi powers and training to their full potential, which abides.

 **K** nowing afterwards, Aaron used the Dampening Stealth Unit to lower the sound.

 **O** riginal though this new tactic was, when Aaron opened the stone door, there abound

 **R** ouge assassin droid, which had no need for the Sith ways. Instead, this war droid sought out peace and the "value of all life".

 **A** lthough this would not gain Aaron prestige, the Jedi helped out the war droid in strife.

 **G** ranted this task could work, Aaron shut down the droid's combat and motor matrixes first.

 **N** ext, Aaron shut down the droid's sensory, memory, cognitive, emotional, and creative matrixes last, before deleting the assassination programming last and avoided a curse.

 **O** verwhelmed by mechanics, Aaron proved he did the right thing, as the war droid reset his functions and gave the Jedi his reward for free.

 **S** ince the redundant parts were more than a reward, Aaron thanked the droid before it fled in a spree.

 **T** hough the droids inside the other, smaller rooms refused to attack Aaron and his party,

 **O** rders did not come forth, and Aaron was left at a standstill for a moment's tartly.

 **M** arko Ragnos' sarcophagus was near at hand, yet all Aaron found was gauntlets that were not in ruin.

 **B** riskly, Aaron and his friends hurried back out to the tomb's entrance, for there was still one last task to do.


	60. Naga Sadow's Tomb

This is the last tomb in the Valley of the Dark Lords, but is also where Uthar's final test lies, as well as the Fifth and final Star Map. After this tomb, we'll leave Korriban, but be prepared for the Unknown.

* * *

 **N** aga Sadow was ruler of the three Sith Lords in the ancient times, before his demise.

 **A** s it happened, Uthar's final test for Aaron Klann was to allow his student to find the Star Map that Darth Revan and Darth Malak found before.

 **G** uarded by wraids and tarentatek, the Tomb of Naga Sadow was a complex maze, with danger and death in store.

 **A** cceptance was one measure, but the tomb proved a challenge for the young Jedi.

 **S** oon after crossing the energy pillar puzzle, Aaron picked up Naga Sadow's poison blade and looked for a crystal named Solari.

 **A** fter reaching the room with the tarentatek, Aaron found this lightsaber crystal, the most powerful one so far.

 **D** uring his stay in the next room, Aaron found Shaela's journal, which finished the story on the three Jedi who did not survive the tarentatek encounters.

 **O** utreached by the Jedi stories, Aaron hurried into the next chamber and found two grenades: one for fire and one for ice, useful to asunder.

 **W** ith the two grenades in possession, Aaron made it past the next stone door, where he found an acid pool.

 **S** hort and quick was the drop, for the ice grenade froze the acid water into a sea-green color that resumed.

 **T** iming was certain and as Aaron reached the last chamber, he found the same room in the vision and the final Star Map, as well as the Sith lightsaber, a ceremonial relic.

 **O** ver was the journey with finding the Star Maps, yet Aaron jotted the coordinates onto a datapad, knowing he couldn't sell it.

 **M** igrating towards the exit out of the chamber, Aaron met Yuthura and Uthar.

 **B** efuddled by their presence, Aaron sided with Yuthura and put Yuthura's master into a deadly stupor.


	61. Unknown World

This world was tricky to figure out what to say in the acrostic poem. It seems the only way to learn more about this planet is from exploration, which should come in handy at certain locations on this world. Remember, this is the last planet to explore during game play, before ever reaching the interior of the Star Forge.

* * *

 **U** ndulating horizons and a struggling attack brought the Ebon Hawk here.

 **N** o doubt showed on Jolee's face at the thought that Bastila turned to the dark side, I fear.

 **K** lann, no longer wearing the mask of Revan, saw the Star Forge using energy from a bright sun.

 **N** othing was clear yet on what source of power this massive weapon used, as it weighed a ton.

 **O** verwhelmed by tie fighters from the Sith fleet, the Ebon Hawk was dragged by a disruptor field.

 **W** ithin a few minutes, Carth made a crash landing on the planet's surface. He did not keel.

 **N** ature has its ways in the Unknown World, as ships were found all over the beach.

 **W** reckage among these ships could be what Aaron and his party needed to reach.

 **O** utspoken was Aaron, for he cared about Bastila in a loving, deep, and caring way.

 **R** estless to see what was inside an ancient temple on the planet's surface, Aaron and his friends couldn't afford too long a stay.

 **L** atter spoken, Aaron and his party gathered together in a vast attempt to salvage repair parts.

 **D** ark side was sensed by Aaron, Juhani, and Jolee, but time would be pressing before they had a head start.


	62. Central Beach

The most stunning part in this game is one of the areas found in this location, either on a PC desktop computer or on an Xbox. You, the readers, will know why from the description below.

* * *

 **C** entral Beach: the only beach where the Ebon Hawk could land safely.

 **E** arly on, as Aaron fought natives of the Unknown World, the Duros, an alien species, would thank the Jedi and the Republic, for they weren't entirely hasty.

 **N** ot long after discovering more ships had not made it past the disruptor field, in spite of the wreckage,

 **T** here were more aggressive natives afoot, who would not let outsiders enter their sanction.

 **R** ight away, Aaron looked for a spot to rest, at which he reached the very top of the cliff.

 **A** stounded by the landscape, Aaron could see from above a white sandy beach where a crashed ship stood in a ditch.

 **L** ittle help came from the bright sun, which made this world glow a bluish hue.

 **B** athed in the sunlight were tall rounded cliffs, palm trees, and a multitude of bushes that weren't paired in twos.

 **E** ven as Aaron and his friends searched the wreckage for repair parts they needed,

 **A** aron turned from the lookout area on top of the cliff. This was the last time he had seen it.

 **C** lever were the native species on this uncharted planet, for they allowed Mandalorians to stay and assist them with outsiders.

 **H** elp was coming for the Ebon Hawk soon by the Republic, as Aaron and his friends avoided a ship's tire.


	63. North Beach

At this point, I am following the game while working on acrostic poems. This is the reason why I have slowed down somewhat in posting poems and updating the collection. I suppose this is a wise decision, since once I entered the Rakatan Settlement there is information about the Rakatan tribe, governed by a leader known as "The One". Also, you the readers will learn who the Rakatans are by the next poem, as well as a second poem that delves further into the Rakata History.

* * *

 **N** orth Beach was where an alien species called the Rakata, as well as their rancor beasts, have settled.

 **O** verlooked by his party, yet Aaron Klann noticed some Gizka were quite taken with the island and to its Ancient Temple.

 **R** ight as Aaron and his party arrived on this beach, Rakata natives escorted Aaron to see "The One".

 **T** hough Aaron was unsure who this "One" was, he nonetheless followed their orders, not just to stay out of the sun.

 **H** aving met with "The One", as well as vowing to himself and his party to meet the Elders,

 **B** reached into a conversation, Aaron heard Warleader Garn about Mandalorians near the Temple Exterior, not to seek shelter.

 **E** ven after everything they had been through, Aaron and his party agreed to the task.

 **A** fter bringing Garn the Mandalorian head, Aaron saw that Garn was relieved and glad.

 **C** ornered in a secret area, Garn showed Aaron his stash of weapons and armor.

 **H** eeding the rewards and all the warnings about the Elders, as well as The One's tribe, Aaron used this benefit to his advantage's bounder.


	64. Rakatan Settlement

For this poem and the one coming up after the "South Beach" acrostic poem, feel free to review and let me know if I missed something in the Rakata history, or so it was told at this point in the game. I did my best to keep the history that the Rakata Loremaster, Gjarshi, told as brief and as broad as possible.

* * *

 **R** akatas, as Loremaster Gjarshi told, spawned in the ancient times when their gods created the planets.

 **A** s the Rakata tribes came out from the underground, they built the first civilizations in tangent.

 **K** illing many to grow strong was their way, for Rakatas eventually built the First Empire of the Galaxy, stronger it was compared to the Republic.

 **A** fter many years passed, the First Empire collapsed and the Republic endured with a Wookie's stomach.

 **T** ime soon found the Rakatans a war of reformation, in which they hoped to build a Second Empire.

 **A** wed by their leader, called The One, Gjarshi and other Rakatans governed by The One sped on a conquest to take over many islands. There wasn't need to stutter.

 **N** eedless were those twenty years, as Revan and Malak arrived, asking for a way inside the Temple of the Ancients.

 **S** till, even after Revan and Malak left the Star Forge system changed, The One and his tribe did not forget Revan's vow, as he waited inside his station.

 **E** ven with no other choice, Aaron learned from The One about a book the Elders kept inside their settlement.

 **T** hough there was nothing he could do except agree to the vow, Aaron and his party learned briefly about The One from the Elders own entanglements.

 **T** rusted and governed by the Light Side of the Force, Aaron knew what would happen if he disobeyed The One's vow.

 **L** eadless with wrong, Aaron nonetheless came out with the right decision for the Elders' sake, which was endowed.

 **E** asiest choice was not Aaron's way, as he ended up fighting The One and his tribe instead.

 **M** any Rakatans of The One's tribe were killed that day, yet "The One" himself would not rest with this thread.

 **E** vil had corrupted The One as he wanted more power, for Aaron knew this to be true.

 **N** onetheless, Aaron managed to defeat The One and his Rakatan tribe in a few slews.

 **T** hrough it all, Aaron freed the Elder prisoners from the Rakatan Settlement. The prisoners returned to the Elder Settlement, no longer afraid but still confused.


	65. Temple Exterior

Here is where part of Garn's quest takes place, but this is also where – if you, the players, are on the light side – the Elder Rakata perform the ritual to open the doors to the Temple. Note that the Temple of the Ancients, on the outside, is a huge stone structure.

* * *

 **T** emple of the Ancients, as the One and the Elder Rakata named this massive building.

 **E** xemplary in size and scale, Aaron and his party saw this similar to the way the Star Maps' ruin structures had been built without quilting.

 **M** andalorians chose to remain invisible, despite what Canderous said about glory of battle and honor, they still slaughtered many, including the Rakata tribes and species.

 **P** leads and negotiations would not happen with them, for they showed no mercy while teething.

 **L** ess willing to let the Mandalorian brutes kill another innocent life, Aaron and his party found them, while pretending to be defenseless in suit.

 **E** ven under the given circumstances, Aaron slew the Mandalorian raiders and their leader. There wasn't much to commute.

 **E** xcelled by the Light Side of the Force, Aaron knew he would return to the Temple's exterior, awaiting the Rakata ritual.

 **X** enophobic may have been the Rakata tribes, but not the Elder tribe, who proved to be truthful.

 **T** hough the given circumstances were cast with bloodshed, Aaron and his party soon returned to the Temple in fewer numbers.

 **E** xtended only to Aaron, the Elder Rakata would not accept him to go with his friends into the Temple of the Ancients, asunder.

 **R** eason was the right of way, for Aaron managed to convince the Elders to not let him go inside the Temple alone.

 **I** ndeed, while the Elder Rakata did not want this to occur, they nonetheless agreed to Aaron's wishes as time was pressing like skipping stones.

 **O** ver with the ritual, Aaron, Jolee, and Juhani moved fast.

 **R** ight as they walked past the front stone doors, the way out closed before them, as was their main task.


	66. South Beach

**S** alvageable ship parts could be found on this beach, but the rest lied inside the Rakatan Settlement with the One.

 **O** utsmarted for a second by Wild and Young Rancors, Aaron and his party knew better than some.

 **U** pon reaching the Elder Settlement, Aaron and his party were stopped by a holographic image.

 **T** his warning and introduction seemed necessary nonetheless, yet Aaron told the hologram he sought the Star Forge, as this was his main intention.

 **H** ologram, though it was wary, realized it should let Aaron and his party inside.

 **B** est was decided to let Aaron tell the Elder Rakata that he was no longer Revan. He hoped they wouldn't mind.

 **E** ven so, the doors to the Elder Settlement enclave were opened without trickery.

 **A** aron and his party hurried inside, for they knew they had to prove their courage almost intentionally.

 **C** lad with armor and weapons as it were, Aaron and his friends pulled through by rescuing the Elder prisoner from the One's enclave.

 **H** aste would be needed now, as time was pressing like a wooden stave.


	67. Elder Settlement

Since I am still playing a character on the light side, this is the last location before reaching the inside of the Temple of the Ancients.

* * *

 **E** lder Rakatas did not forget Revan's betrayal and lies, the last time he was on their hidden home world.

 **L** oyalty meant something to these Rakata, for that much Aaron had to prove in turn.

 **D** espite what memories he lost, Aaron Klann would come through for this elder tribe.

 **E** ven after speaking with the Rakata Researchers, Aaron learned about them attempting to bring the Force back to them from the inside.

 **R** emorse then brought Aaron to the Elder Loremaster, Keeper Orsaa, who remembered Revan's last visit.

 **S** ince the change, Keeper Orsaa told Aaron all he knew about the true history of the Rakata, that the newer tribes stinted.

 **E** arnest to learn, Aaron heard about the Rakatas "Infinite Empire" at its birth, peak, and collapse.

 **T** echnological species was the Rakata with the Force at their side, from which they had long attached.

 **T** hen times changed as the Elders fled inside the Temple of the Ancients, while the other tribes fled underground.

 **L** ingering near the Temple in its shadow, the Rakata tribes could no longer use the Force, or so Revan said it sounded.

 **E** verything Aaron Klann learned in the time spent with Keeper Orsaa, he knew he would keep private amongst the Rakata for now.

 **M** alak had to be stopped, and that was all that mattered. However, Bastila had been away for a while, and that meant trouble had rebound.

 **E** ager was Aaron? No, but he knew the Star Forge had to be destroyed, for it was a dark, mechanical device the Rakatas wished would cease.

 **N** ow that the One and his tribe were defeated, Aaron returned to the Elder Rataka with their prisoner freed.

 **T** ime was pressing harder, yet Aaron had no other choice: the Elder Rakata knew he was worthy as they gladly deemed.


	68. Temple Main Floor

I realize those who have played this game before are excited to read this acrostic poem and the next two. Note that these are the last three acrostic poems on the Unknown World, before we reach the Star Forge. Although there is battle after battle on this main level of the Temple of the Ancients, it is also an essential part to reaching the lower levels and the Temple's summit.

* * *

 **T** emple Main Floor: where Dark Jedi, Malak's followers, were kept safe.

 **E** agerly awaiting for days when Revan would return, but they soon learned he had changed.

 **M** atrixes of hallways and rooms were found inside the main level, yet Aaron was in haste.

 **P** leasantry could not be found here, for the Dark Jedi had battle droids in stave.

 **L** ittle were the Dark Jedi and their droids prepared for Aaron Klann's light side powers, as Aaron and his two Jedi friends were also battle ready.

 **E** ven after the battles were fought and won, Aaron, Jolee, and Juhani searched for a computer that was stable and steady.

 **M** otioned forth with goodness inside, Aaron found a computer that was useful.

 **A** s he worked through the system, using computer spikes to match his skill, no matter how truthful.

 **I** nside, the ancient computer read the spikes correctly and opened the Temple Doors to the lower levels.

 **N** eedless was not this task, for Aaron and his friends managed to open the massive doors by computer, instead of telephone.

 **F** urther upwards the three climbed until they returned to the main floor.

 **L** ess likely would Aaron, Jolee, and Juhani encounter a Rakata down the passages, for they weren't expecting what was soon in store;

 **O** therwise, the journey to the Temple would have been a waste.

 **O** utsmarted were more battle and patrol droids, as fate dragged Aaron and his friends on their way to a large case.

 **R** ight in time, Aaron, Jolee, and Juhani were in for an unexpected surprise.


	69. Temple Catacombs

I have a correction to make in the notes from the last acrostic poem. With this poem being posted, there are six more poems to go before this entire collection is complete. As for this acrostic poem, this has information, but it concerns the Star Maps and the Star Forge.

* * *

 **T** emple Catacombs: the Temple of the Ancients' lower levels, found beneath its main floor.

 **E** ven with the patrol droids scattered, a crystal can be found, as well as a puzzle in store.

 **M** emories still lost about Revan, Aaron Klann yet realized this puzzle would be easy.

 **P** leased by the results, Aaron and his friends found the door to the next room opened, but it was found dark and not queasy.

 **L** ittle was Aaron aware that the Rakata Computer knew who he had been before.

 **E** lse, the Computer took its new calculations of Aaron Klann into use and opened the Temple's massive door.

 **C** onfused by these circumstances, Aaron asked about the Star Maps and the Star Forge.

 **A** s the Computer told him, the Star Maps were built by the Builders, but were destroyed for a reason's war.

 **T** ruth was only a few Star Maps were slowly rebuilding themselves, which led Aaron to finding the Rakata's hidden home world.

 **A** fter which, the Computer spoke about the Star Forge as a massive, dark side power, in which it turned

 **C** reating massive fleets for anyone who had it in their possession;

 **O** verwhelmed by the information, Aaron nonetheless asked the Computer for the genetic structural information, concerning the Rakatas' intentions.

 **M** ore than pleased to get Aaron this information, the Computer logged it into a datapad.

 **B** iding his time, Aaron set off with help from his friends, Jolee and Juhani, back to the main level with the information still intact.

 **S** ummit would be their next objective, for Aaron and his party had to reach the upper levels of the Temple. This seemed a decision's attentive.


	70. Temple Summit

Here is the last poem of this set for the Unknown World. The very last place to head to in the game is the Star Forge…

* * *

 **T** emple Summit: where the disruptor field and the energy shield were activated.

 **E** asy was this task? Yet one obstacle stood in Aaron's way that was now tainted.

 **M** alak, who had recently been on the Rakatas' home world, turned Bastila to the dark side.

 **P** owers, newly found, Bastila took on hand, even when Aaron, Jolee, and Juhani minded.

 **L** ikely attempts were made, for Bastila was sure Aaron was still the Sith Lord Revan intact.

 **E** lder Rakata and the Jedi Council were good to Aaron, for he chose instead not to act.

 **S** eduction did not work on Aaron, for Revan was now dead inside him.

 **U** nlikely to convince Aaron otherwise, Bastila ran back to her ship, which wasn't tinned.

 **M** oreover, Bastila flew her ship off from the Temple Summit.

 **M** oved by this fatal action, Aaron and his friends hurried over to an ancient computer, while Bastila's ship plummeted

 **I** n mere seconds towards space, for this was an unforeseen act that Juhani witnessed.

 **T** ime was now pressing, even after Aaron shut down both the disruptor field and the Temple's energy shield. In haste, Aaron and his friends left the Temple, while they skidded.


	71. Star Forge

Now, we are on the last set in this entire collection. I also drafted this acrostic poem during the time spent in the Unknown World. Of course, I had enough information then to write this poem down.

* * *

 **S** tar Forge: a massive apex during the time of the Infinite Empire.

 **T** hough worlds fell, this massive dark side power fit Rakatas' grandest desires.

 **A** s it was seen, the Star Forge was fit as the Infinite Empire's center.

 **R** akatas conquered worlds, but during that time they also made the Star Maps tether.

 **F** orced during this Empire's collapse, Rakatas destroyed the Star Maps, but left the Star Forge in one piece.

 **O** ver time, the Star Maps rebuilt themselves on the worlds where the Builders had slaves, so long ago in need.

 **R** epublic fleet was now on its way, since Aaron deactivated the disruptor field and the Temple's energy shield.

 **G** one in haste, Aaron fixed the hyperdrive on the Ebon Hawk.

 **E** ven the astro droid, T3-M4, wanted the Sith Lord Malak to be stopped.


	72. Deck One

Two cut-scenes took place before the Ebon Hawk ever reached one of the docking bays on the Star Forge. The first cut-scene involved Carth speaking to the Republic Admiral Dodonna and Jedi Master Vandar, who sounds and looks familiar to Yoda, from holographic images. Also, there are fewer battles to fight on Deck One than Deck Two.

* * *

 **D** eck One: not as complex with symmetrical shapes.

 **E** very incentive the Dark Jedi and the battle droids had would soon lose their first mate.

 **C** losely guarded was Aaron by Jolee and Juhani, yet the fight had just begun.

 **K** lann knew even then that Malak was somewhere inside the Star Forge, and Bastila was using her Battle Meditation against the Republic ships that hardly sung.

 **O** verturned momentarily by the Star Forge's battle droids, but Aaron by now could handle them.

 **N** onetheless, Juhani and Jolee came in time to help Aaron in the fighting. Finding the Jedi dead or dying was in regret.

 **E** ast or West Door needed to be opened now, for Aaron, Jolee, and Juhani had to choose one way and they were off in ten.


	73. Deck Two

Like I said in the previous acrostic poem, this is one of the tougher levels in the game, only because of how many enemies spawn and approach you from behind, as well as in front.

* * *

 **D** eck Two: where battle droids could not be seen.

 **E** very intention set to find Bastila was growing nearer, yet Aaron knew his team.

 **C** lose combat soon found its way on this deck, yet Aaron needed to get through.

 **K** eep his word was something Aaron knew was necessary to the cause.

 **T** hough he shut down the gun turrets and opened the elevator, there was something else he caught.

 **W** ith the Star Forge Robes assembled and put on, Aaron found he was ready to face Bastila in close combat.

 **O** verruled by their decision, Aaron, Juhani, and Jolee hurried to the elevator, before they became cornered like a fierce wombat.


	74. Command Center

Here on this level inside the Star Forge, there are still tough battles to face. However, after reaching Bastila and facing her, Aaron Klann is left alone to face off against the Star Forge's battle droids.

* * *

 **C** ommand Center: the area in the Star Forge to control the droids and Sith fleets.

 **O** verwhelmed by Sith forces proved a tough battle to face, yet Aaron, Jolee, and Juhani made it past their streets.

 **M** oving past three Dark Jedi that guarded the entrance into the Command Center area,

 **M** oreover, did Aaron, Jolee, and Juhani find Bastila in this room; this would be her barrier.

 **A** aron, now alone, faced off against Bastila. By now, Aaron was very strong in the light.

 **N** onetheless, Bastila attempted three times to defeat Aaron, but she eventually respite.

 **D** ark Side was not strong as the Light, for this much Aaron knew to be true.

 **C** aring and understanding, Aaron did not kill Bastila, but redeemed her and proved he loved her in one spew.

 **E** ven as they parted ways, Bastila told Aaron she loved him too and would help the Republic fleet using her Battle Meditation Force power.

 **N** ow that Bastila had returned to the light, Aaron would go on alone in the dark tower.

 **T** owards his way to the next hallway, Aaron saw Malak flee to the viewing platform and hid.

 **E** verything had come to this moment, as the Star Forge's battle droids were destroyed, for Aaron knew his heart skipped.

 **R** evan, the Sith Lord and Malak's old master, was now dead. Though Aaron helped bring Bastila back to the Force and loved her for that, his final confrontation with Malak was set.


	75. Viewing Platform

Here is the final level in the entire "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic" PC/Xbox game. The main reason for having this platform, or so it is in the game, is to witness the final confrontation between Revan and Malak.

* * *

 **V** iewing Platform: where Malak observed the battle overhead between the Sith and the Republic.

 **I** n spite of their past differences, Aaron hoped to prove a savior to the galaxy, but first to stop him.

 **E** ven as Malak laughed over Aaron Klann falling from the Dark Side and becoming one with the Jedi Council,

 **W** it played fair for Aaron's side, as the Light of the Force grew strong in this hopeful.

 **I** ndeed, Malak was tired of Aaron and wanted him destroyed, only to use his powers to conquer the galaxy.

 **N** ow with the eight Jedi captives that Malak took from Dantooine, Malak was certain he could win this fight in his own tangerine.

 **G** rowing reckless was Malak, for the final confrontation began right away.

 **P** lainly, it was clear to see how long and tough this battle would be, yet Aaron fought and stayed.

 **L** ess was confronted over the Light and the Dark that time in space, yet actions would prove their trusted worth here.

 **A** aron fought and after Malak took the powers from the last Jedi captive, he vowed and steered.

 **T** hough the fight was tough, Malak soon came to his wit's end and lost in full share.

 **F** rom the Light Side of the Force, Aaron did his best to redeem Malak, as he did for Bastila who he cared.

 **O** utwitted and overruled, Malak soon fell in battle, yet did he return to the Light or stay in the darkness of the Dark Side?

 **R** evan was no more and neither was his old apprentice, yet Aaron did no longer mind.

 **M** alak's death followed with the destruction of the Star Forge, as it was reflected in time.


	76. Epilogue

**E** ven in times of trouble, Aaron Klann now knew the right path was the Light.

 **P** leasantly, but still in regret, Aaron told Carth and Bastila what happened on the platform, which was beyond their sight.

 **I** n spite of Aaron's actions, he, Carth, and Bastila returned to the Ebon Hawk, where the crew waited for their return.

 **L** east resistant, the Republic fleet bombarded and destroyed the Star Forge. Admiral Dodonna's orders were very keen and stern.

 **O** ut from the explosion, the Ebon Hawk came through with Carth's message to the Admiral on the Republic starship. This message was a warm welcome for them and their victory.

 **G** one was the Star Forge, with the Sith now split up scattered in tangency.

 **U** nder the commission of Master Vandar, Aaron Klann was given the name Revan, the redeemed – a prodigal knight.

 **E** very hero was given medals that proved honor and the Republic's recognition. This was a well-deserving triumph, but this would not be the Ebon Hawk last flight.

* * *

With that concludes the PC/Xbox game, titled "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic", and the game's poem collection. I would like to thank all the readers/writers who took their time and patience to read all these acrostic poems. I would also like to thank the following for their time, enthusiasm, reviews, and support: almostinsane and ValueMyHeart. Thank you to those who also reviewed my acrostic poem collection, as this was much appreciated.

The months spent during game play were six months total, and the majority of that time was on the weekends. Since I didn't get the chance to complete "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords" … well, I'll see what I can do with walkthroughs, then maybe we'll see about a poem collection for this game's sequel. In the meantime, I'll see you in another game world, poem or poem collection, and story!

 _\- Aria Breuer_


End file.
